Starforce: All Alone
by Blackace70
Summary: REWRITE OF ALONE AT HOME. Feelings...a part of who we are and signifies what we do. Everyone has it and there's no shame in that. However...just as you can have feelings you can also have...urges. No one is special when having this types of emotions and 10 year olds are no different. But what happen your feelings and urges transforms into some thing even more. GeoxSonia OCxOC


_Emotions…_

_Everyone has it as it's a natural part of life. It describes who we are and signifies what we do. However…there are points in time when our emotions will overwhelm us and that causes our feelings to become urges. There's no shame in having urges its normal for humans._

_But what happens when those feelings and urges form into something even more?_

Chapter 1: Meeting

In the peaceful town of Echo Ridge in a small white and blue house two kids twins in fact a boy and a girl were in the living room. The boy wore a crimson red short-sleeve shirt and black fingertip-less strap-on gloves, blue shorts, and red boots. The girl wore a crimson red tube top, blue jeans, and white sneakers as well as gloves like the boy. They both had chocolate brown eyes and hair, blue device on their wrist with a symbol of a Pegasus, and star pendants. The boys star pendent looked sort of like a dinosaur foot print while the girl had a cross shaped like pendent. The kids were none other than Geo Stelar with his twin sister Diamond Stelar. Right now both siblings were just lounging about Geo was watching TV while Diamond who was laying her head on Geo's lap was listening to music eyes closed. Everything was quiet until…

**THUD**

A mysterious noise had emitted from outside, this caused Geo to snap from his trance with TV and look at the door "Hey sis did you hear that?" he asked yet receiving no reply

He looked back at his sister finding out that she was still listening to her music completely oblivious to what her brother just asked. The reason…her headphones were in her ear blocking out everything around her so it was safe to assume that not only did she not hear her brother's question she also failed to hear the strange thud from outside. Rolling his eyes slightly he sighed as he got up slowly from the couch jolting his sister in the process. She looked around before looking at her twin and pulled out her ear bud headphones

"Geo what's wrong?" Diamond asked

"I heard a thud outside." Geo said simply "You could've heard it to but you were listening to your loud obnoxious music."

Diamond grew a tick mark from that last statement; as Geo walked to the door she picked up a couch pillow and threw it a Geo. The poor boy who was oblivious to his sibling's antics felt the blunt of the pillow. Geo stood motionless as the pillow fell to the floor before glaring at his sister with an expression that says _'Once I'm finished with what I am doing it's on.'_

Diamond 'kindly' replied back by pulling her left eyelid down and sticking out her tongue as if to say _'Bite me'_

Geo rolled his eyes again and picked up the pillow and threw it back at Diamond pleased to hear a little 'Eep' from her in the process. He opened the door and saw something shocking and surprising. Two girls around his age were on the street in front of his house; one was laying stomach first on the ground while the other was on her knees breathing heavily. They both had pink red hair the girl on the ground wore a short sleeve pink hoodie sweater with white trims and a musical note on it, black strap on tip-less gloves, yellow-green shorts, and blue boots; and while you really couldn't tell because she was on her stomach the girl had a white tube top. The second girl also had a hoodie sweater with a music symbol but it was reddish purple in color along with her skirt, she also had black strap on tip-less gloves, and dark gray boots. Geo bore a concerned look as he rushed up to them

"Hey are you all okay?" he asked

The kneeling girl snapped her emerald green eyes opened and towards Geo "Yeah just tired, me and my sister here have been running for a while now." She stated gesturing to the knocked out girl next to her

"I see…well do you want to come inside so your sister a chance to rest?"

"Really"

"Yeah I can't just leave you out here." Geo stated

The girl beamed as she picked herself and her sleeping sister with the help of Geo inside the house.

-X-

Back inside the house Diamond decided to see what was on TV until she heard the door close

"Hey Geo what did you…find…out…side." She said slowly as she saw Geo carrying a girl bridal style while the second followed right behind him

"Hey sis you mind giving up the couch?" Geo asked straining a little

Diamond merely nodded as she got up allowing Geo to put the still unnamed girl down. As soon as they were comfortable Diamond pulled Geo away into the kitchen for a more private conversation

"Um…Geo care to explain to me why you just brought in two girls."

"Because sis they're the cause of the thud outside." Geo replied "The girl I carried in passed out from exhaustion I guess, and her sister is tired from what I can see."

"Uh huh…did you even ask why they were running?" Diamond asked skeptically

"No"

"So in other words you were seduced by their cute looks."

Geo wide eyed and blushed as red as his shirt "What"

"I mean why else would you; you're not exactly the type of person who helps others so willingly."

Geo wanted reply but bit his tongue to make him the bigger person so instead he promptly ignored her and walked back out into the living room where the two girls are

"Sorry about that my sister wanted to talk to me about something that seemed unnecessary." Geo said

"That's okay"

"By the way um…I didn't catch you name I'm Geo and this is my twin sister Diamond." Geo introduced while pointing to his sibling.

"Nice to meet you Geo I'm Misora and this is my sister Sonia." Misora introduced back

"And it's a pleasure to meet you right Diamond?" Geo asked receiving no reply from her as she was deep in thought about something

"Dia" Geo called elbowing her

"Huh wha- oh sorry yeah it's nice to meet you too." Diamond answered half-heartedly mind still somewhere else

"So anyways if you need us we'll be upstairs second door on the right."

"Thanks"

And with that Geo and Diamond headed upstairs

-X-

Once they were inside Diamond climbed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling absent-mindedly until Geo called

"Hey sis"

"Yeah"

"Care to explain what was with you earlier I've never seen you so out of it."

"Sorry it's just that after getting a better look at Misora and Sonia I can't help but feel like I know them from somewhere." Diamond answered

"You do?"

"Well maybe not so much as know but recognize at best. Given time I might remember sooner or later."

"Okay if you feel that way"

"I still don't get why you helped them like I said you never but into other people's business." Diamond asked a little skeptically

"Well I just felt like I needed to. My mind was not going to rest easily if I didn't do anything now would it." Geo answered

"True but still something in me just doesn't feel right about them."

"Come on Dia Misora seemed nice enough and her sister might be the same when she wakes up." Geo stated "What could possibly happen?"

If only Geo knew the mischief that would be showing itself real soon. If only he knew…

End of Chapter

**Hey people Blackace here with another rewrite. Hopefully this one will be a lot better than my first one even though granted there was really nothing wrong it just that I really didn't know how to continue it. But anyways here's the first chapter of my rewrite a little bland I admit but meh. You obviously noticed a lot of changes between this and Alone at Home and the story will be a lot more different going on further. How? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**As always I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter**

**See you next time**


End file.
